


Belated Birthday

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Barred From Technology, Birthday Party, Crushes, Death Is Serious Business, Everybody's Happy And Alive, Eye Scream, For One Day Only, Gen, Hope's Peak Academy, Insomnia, Knives, Not What It Looks Like, Off To The Library, Paranoia, Rumors, Suspicious Happenings, Techno Genius, Threats, school life au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After Makoto is forced to miss his own birthday due to an unfortunate illness, Sayaka gets the bright idea to throw him a B-day Bash approx. a week later.Anybody who's anybody is going-according to Kokichi, anyhow.However, Korekiyo could not be more less-than-interested.Until he dies that very same night.





	1. One Strange Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Guess what? I've got like, five chapters already written for this. So don't worry about when stuff is going to come out, cause I've got it covered! (:

“I see you’re awake”.

 

 

The wasted blonde currently staring blearily up at the ceiling, in his bed, paid him not one ounce of attention.

 

 

“Oooh, my head…”

 

 

“…I’ll get you some tea”.

 

 

“‘Tea’ nothing, where’s my painkillers-?”

 

 

Korekiyo Shinguji sighed internally.

 

 

_She’s not even fully lucid, and already she’s trying my patience._

 

 

“I don’t have any painkillers”.

 

 

“The f*?”

 

 

Practically falling out of the sheets, the Ultimate Inventor (otherwise known as ‘the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history!!’) frantically swiped at the air for her clothes.

 

“Who in their G*d*n mind would go without painkillers!?”

 

“If you’re looking for your one-piece it’s draped over the bedside”.

 

“Stop acting so calm about this and just answer the question-!!”

 

 

To his amusement though, she did begrudgingly re-direct her half-drunken flails accordingly.

 

 

“S*, why on earth am I so naked…”

 

 

“I have no idea. I merely found you in here like that”.

 

 

“And you didn’t take advantage of me!?”

 

 

“Why would I?”

 

 

Ignoring her half-hearted grumbles, the Ultimate Anthropologist went back to brewing something calming.

 

 

A good thirty minutes later (with lots of staring at the wall so as not to violate her indecency), this girl whom he did not know a single thing about aside from that one talent she was always boasting of finally managed to lace up all her clothes.

 

 

“Care for a cup?”

 

 

He held one out to her as she stumbled toward the door.

 

 

“Do I look like I need tea right now!?”

 

 

 _Yes_ , he thought privately.

 

 

Shooting him a withering look, she was about to turn the knob and unceremoniously let herself out when someone else did it first:

 

 

“Hey there Kiyo, how’s the fair damsel you got saddled with last night?”

 

“About ready to knock your face in, you stupid virgin!”

 

 

Kaito Momota immediately shut up, face blooming into quite the remarkable shade of red.

 

 

“Oh, uh…hi there!”

 

 

Scoffing an ugly word under her breath, the so-called ‘fair damsel’ roughly shouldered the well-meaning Astronaut out of the way.

 

 

As they heard her angrily stomp to Homeroom, Kaito awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

 

“Guess that could’ve gone better, huh?”


	2. Homeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the cast.

_9:00 A.M._

 

 

When the first bell rang, everyone was there except for the Inventor (surprise, surprise) and the purple-haired ‘Supreme Leader’.

 

From his vantage point at the very back of the class, Korekiyo could make out the Pianist glancing at him worriedly every few minutes, the Aikido Master and the Magician arguing about something until the latter accidentally made a glitter bomb go off in their faces, the Artist flitting around to each of the respective friend groups routinely pitching her faith of Atua, the Undeclared hurriedly racing outside to take a call from his cellphone, and the Entomologist, K1-B0, the Cosplayer, and the Tennis Pro doing Beat Saber together using the VR goggles Kaito had borrowed from a Programmer friend of his.

 

Oh, and Kirumi was busy washing the blackboard.

 

 

These were his classmates.

 

 

He barely knew any of them, and few had been willing to actually go up and talk to him ever since Day 1.

 

 

It didn’t bother him, though.

 

 

The man was simply content to just sit back, and watch what went on every chaotic Monday morning-

 

 

A hand promptly splayed itself heavily on his desk with a loud THUD!

 

 

“Kiyo”.

 

“Yes?”

 

 

It was a miracle he hadn’t flinched.

 

 

Blood-red eyes stared him down.

 

 

“Tsumugi said you’d been asking some very invasive questions recently.

 

And normally, I wouldn’t give a s* but seeing as how I have to live with her everyday I’d rather not come back one morning and find that she’s locked herself in out of a fear of _you_ ”.

 

 

“…I haven’t asked her anything explicit if that’s what you’re wondering”.

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

The wood of the desktop cracked as the fingers of her other hand dug into its edge.

 

 

“Because from the way she was crying yesterday, I highly doubt that”.

 

 

“Harukawa Maki!

 

Just what do you think you’re doing!?”

 

 

The Child Caregiver looked over her shoulder to see a very stone-faced Ms. Alkali giving her the stink-eye.

 

 

Leaning in slightly closer than she was usually willing to get, she whispered:

 

 

“This isn’t over”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to take an early stab at the killer, this is your chance.


	3. News From The Grapevine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being absent all morning, everyone's favorite little trickster returns to impart some very important knowledge.

_12:00 P.M._

 

 

“Well, well, well!”

 

 

The nasally voice he heard the second he stepped into the dormitories could only be-

 

 

“Kokichi Ouma. And how are you this afternoon?”

 

 

“Nishishi~!”

 

 

With his trademark impish grin stretched wide across his face, one would have found it quite hard to believe that this seemingly cheerful child had somehow managed to put the ice-cold Affluent Progeny in the mental hospital for a day and a half.

 

 

“Doing great! Thank you _sooo_ much for asking Kiyo-chan!!”

 

“I don’t suppose you were up to no good this morning?”

 

 

His newly-acquired shadow was now proceeding to follow him up the stairs.

 

 

“Yee-up!!”

 

 

His pupils became literal hearts.

 

 

“How on earth do you always know me so well!?”

 

 

“You are rather infamous around here for such wrongdoing”.

 

 

“Oh, stop it, you’re making me blush!”

 

 

He then smirked.

 

 

“Speaking of blushing…I got wind through the rumor mill that you and Miu had a fling last night”.

 

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but nothing happened”.

 

 

“ _Reeaalllyyyy_???”

 

 

“Yes, really”.

 

 

“Are you _suuuurrreeee_???”

 

 

“Yes, I am sure”.

 

 

Kokichi pouted.

 

 

“Aw, _mannn_!!

 

Way to ruin Shippers’ dreams!”

 

 

A second later, he was back to being his usual chipper self.

 

“Hey, hey, hey-!!"

 

"Yes, Kokichi?"

 

"Do you want to know about the party?”

 

“You’ll just find some other way to tell me even if I say no, so by all means, go right ahead”.

 

 

Pupil hearts.

 

 

“Awww, you’re so sweet!!”

 

 

He launched into his explanation with zero hesitation.

 

 

“So you know that Idol girl from Class 78?”

 

“You are referring to Sayana Maizono, yes?

 

I understand she’s quite popular”.

 

“Yup!”

 

 

The return of the childish grin.

 

 

“I heard from Tsumugi that she’s throwing her BFF a late-birthday party…something about him being sick that day, originally?”

 

“I do recall that an upperclassmen contracted a rare strain of the flu last week…”

 

“ _Annny_ -hoo, she basically said that whoever wants to come, can!"

 

“I see...and when does it start?"

 

"Midnight".

 

 

He grasped the doorknob of room 206.

 

 

"In that case, I'll have to decline".

 

"What, you don't want to stay up late?"

 

"I don't see the need to.

Besides if  _everyone_ is going, then how will there be any room left for me?"

 

Kokichi opened his mouth, and closed it again.

 

 

"...You know what, I never thought of that".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you never, ever be sick on your birthday.


	4. A Luminary's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he goes, Kaito leaves his room mate a little something...

_4:00 P.M._

 

 

“You’re not gonna go?”

 

 

Korekiyo looked up from the book he was reading.

 

 

“No”.

 

 

His room mate sighed.

 

 

“Come on man, you’ve gotta learn to live a little!”

 

 

He scooped up his phone, his Galactic coat, and a bottle of soda.

 

 

“You can’t hide in here forever…”

 

“I don’t plan to”.

 

 

The Anthropologist watched as Kaito headed for the door.

 

 

“I’m simply choosing to relax for an evening”.

 

 

“Whatever you say, Kiyo”.

 

 

 

He was about to turn the knob when he suddenly stopped.

 

 

“Oh s*!”

 

 

He zoomed back to his side of the bedroom, and began to frantically rummage through the mess that served as his closet.

 

 

“C’mon, c’mon, where is it…”

 

 

“I presume you neglected to gather up a gift for Sayaka’s friend?”

 

 

“No, my boyfriend and I were gonna pick one out together at Hot Topic.

 

That’s why I’m jumpin’ ship early-

 

 

YES!!”

 

 

He triumphantly raised both hands into the air, a bubble-wrapped thing clutched firmly between them.

 

 

 

“Found it!”

 

 

Korekiyo raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“What is ‘it’ exactly?”

 

 

“Well-“

 

 

He hustled over to the table, and plopped it down in front of him.

 

 

“It’s supposed to help you sleep better”.

 

 

“Hm”.

 

 

He delicately undid the knot holding it closed.

 

 

“…Where on earth did you find Valerian tea?”

 

 

Kaito flashed a thumbs-up!!

 

 

“Got it from Ms. Miaya, that really nice Therapist lady—she said she’d ended up with too much, and the rest-“

 

 

He started for the door again.

 

 

“Is history”.

 

 

“I see.

 

Well thank you for this…I truly hope it lives up to its reputation”.

 

 

“No problem!”

 

 

The Future Astronaut winked and then disappeared down the hallway at the speed of sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all starts next chapter.


	5. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm on the outside, waiting in the cracks.

_4:50 P.M._

 

 

 

In the moments following his room mate’s departure, all was calm.

 

 

At first.

 

 

At roughly ten minutes to five, odd banging noises began to issue from overhead.

 

 

Looking up in confusion, the Anthropologist saw pipes contorting out of the plaster!

 

 

‘What on earth-?’

 

 

Bits of white dust rained down from the affected areas as the odd contagion spread to the heating grate and its respective channels.

 

 

‘…’

 

 

It was almost as if some Demon had rent them all loose in its fury.

 

 

 

 

At five, he was about to leave for dinner when the television’s screen flickered.

 

 

 

Korekiyo stopped in his tracks.

 

 

 

‘I didn't hallucinate that'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the longest time, I could not figure out where to go from Kaito's gift. This is the result.


	6. Friendly Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite Pianist makes her debut.

_6:00 P.M._

 

 

He’d just sat down with a bowl of ramen when he spotted her:

 

 

The Pianist.

 

 

She was standing at the back of the line, eyes scanning the tables of eating and chatting students as if she were looking for someone in particular.

 

 

‘Most likely the Undeclared’, he mused.

 

 

Their mutual attraction to each other had become progressively more obvious to the point where Miu had attempted to start a betting pool on which one would confess first.

 

 

Needless to say, she was still waiting on a payout.

 

 

 

 

“Hey”.

 

 

Not even a couple minutes later, he was proven wildly wrong.

 

 

“Good evening, Kaede”.

 

 

She set down her tray with a hollow ‘thunk’.

 

 

“Good evening to you too…”

 

 

Her fork restlessly played with her vegetables.

 

 

“Um”.

 

 

He patiently waited for her to continue.

 

 

“…Do you mind if I ask you something?”

 

 

“Not at all”.

 

 

“Alright then…”

 

 

Kaede reached out, and pointed at his eye.

 

 

“I’ve been seeing it for a while now…these shadows…”

 

 

Her expression was deadly serious.

 

 

“Even though you use a lot of eyeliner you can't hide them fro me.

 

You haven't been sleeping at all lately, have you?”

 

 

“…”

 

 

He’d guessed that this was the reason for those earlier glances…and he’d been right.

 

 

“It is rather obvious, isn’t it?”

 

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

Kaede nodded toward the Ultimate Maid.

 

 

“I’m actually kinda surprised that Kirumi didn’t pick up on it first”.

 

 

“Usually she’s busy off dealing with a prank gone awry”.

 

 

“Ah, so that explains it”.

 

 

A comfortable silence fell as they went back to eating.

 

 

Then:

 

 

“Is there anything I can do?

 

I mean-“

 

 

She frowned.

 

 

“I just hate seeing you look like you’re going to collapse at any given moment-“

 

 

“Do not worry”.

 

 

He finished the last bite of his ramen, and stood up.

 

 

“I have Valerian tea at my disposal now, which is basically a powerful sleep-aid”.

 

 

Kaede let out a breath of relief.

 

 

“Good.

 

For a minute there, I was worried that I was going to have to make a midnight trip to Miaya’s”.

 

 

“Forgive me for sounding ignorant, but why would you need to go there?”

 

 

“She has like, shelves upon shelves of tea and stuff…for her patients, I think she said“.

 

 

 

“It was a pleasure talking with you, Kaede”.

 

“Same here”.

 

 

As he was heading out the door, however…

 

 

 

The pipes ripped out of the cafeteria ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We have a new ship now. (:


	7. 7:00 Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment you've all been waiting for.

_7:00_

 

 

Lately, he’d been having nightmares.

 

Horrific ones.

 

About ghosts, and blood, and bones that would refuse to stay buried…

 

 

 

Setting the teabag up to be steeped, he forced the unpleasant images to the back of his mind.

 

 

_Soon…I’ll be able to sleep in peace._

 

 

 

By seven-thirty, it was done.

 

 

Holding the cup to his lips, he-

 

 

 

**_rrriiiinnngg!!_ **

 

 

 

Almost _choked._

 

 

 

**_rrriiiinnngg!!_ **

 

 

 

Sighing in annoyance at the half-wasted beverage, he sat the cup back down upon the table, and got up to deal with…whatever this was.

 

 

 

_…I don’t suppose Kaito left his phone in here again._

 

 

 

It’d already happened at least twice, and, each time, he’d had to dig around through his mountain of space-related junk to get to it.

 

 

 

 

If that truly was the case, then he was going to finally broach the subject of perhaps carrying one’s keycard somewhere else.

 

 

 

 

Strangely enough, that incessant ringing wasn’t coming from his side of the room.

 

 

Instead, it seemed to be concentrated upon the dresser where Miu’s things had been carelessly tossed the night before-

 

 

A bright-pink case sat wedged down the back of the dresser.

 

 

Gingerly removing it from its harsh confines, he saw that the number of the incoming caller had been inexplicably labeled as ‘Iruma’s Electronic Locater 6000’.

 

 

_That must be one of the odd gadgets she's so fond of..._

 

 

The pipes creaked overhead, and, for a moment, he was effectively distracted.

 

 

 

A symbol flickered on both the television screen and the phone’s.

 

 

 

 

A minute later, it blew up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Loop 0.


	8. A Sequence Of Familiar Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Loop begins, although Kiyo is unaware of it at first.

Knife-sharp pain viciously bit into his retinas.

 

The blood poured forth from the sockets as everything went dark-

 

 

 

His hands instinctively went to his face.

 

 

 

‘!?’

 

 

 

It wasn’t the sudden ball of fire that had ended his life.

 

 

It was the knife-sharp shrapnel.

 

 

 

 

…So why did it seem like

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

There was sun shining in through the window.

 

 

 

 

8:07 A.M.

 

 

 

_…I was dying-dead._

 

 

Korekiyo looked down at his spotless bandages.

 

 

_My eyes were bleeding out-_

 

 

 

Something shifted beneath the covers, and the bedsprings creaked.

 

 

 

_...What is this?_

 

 

He was seeing this again: a wasted blonde staring up at the perfectly-intact ceiling.

 

 

An Inventor he was once again hosting for the second time that week.

 

 

“Oooh, my head…”

 

 

It took him a moment to respond properly.

 

 

“…I’ll get you some tea”.

 

 

“‘Tea’ nothing, where’s my painkillers-?”

 

 

“I don't have any at present...”

 

 

He winced.

 

 

Although his eyes were still intact, they ached like no one’s business.

 

 

I _f this keeps up, I may be forced to go out and get some._

 

 

“The f*?”

 

 

A thud from the other room as she fell out of bed.

 

 

“Who in their G*d*n mind would go without painkillers!?”

 

 

“If you’re looking for your one-piece it’s draped over the bedside”.

 

 

“Stop acting so calm about this and just answer the question-!!”

 

 

 

A few seconds later: “S*, why on earth am I so naked…”

 

 

“I have no idea”.

 

 

This was getting to be a bit…odd.

 

 

“I merely found you in here like that?”

 

 

“And you _didn’t_ take advantage of me!?”

 

 

 

“…Why would I?”

 

 

 

 

_All of this already happened._

 

 

He poured the tea into a cup, and waited.

 

 

_Every little nuance._

 

 

 

He felt a rush of air blow past him as Miu flounced toward the door.

 

 

 

“I don’t…suppose you would like-“

 

 

 

“What do _you_ think Freakshow?”

 

 

 

_If Kaito shows up in the next five seconds-_

 

 

 

“Hey there Kiyo, how’s the fair damsel you got saddled with last night?”

 

“About ready to knock your face in, you stupid virgin!”

 

 

 

He flushed the same exact shade of red.

 

 

“Oh, uh…hi there!”

 

 

She scoffed an ugly word under her breath in response before rudely shoulder-checking him out of the way.

 

 

Just like the day prior, they heard her enraged footfalls thunder upon the floor.

 

 

 

“Guess that could’ve gone better, huh?”

 

 

“…She certainly is an enigma”.

 

 

 

So was the reasoning behind how he'd suddenly been able to travel back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kaito is now going to be shoved out of the doorway roughly an indeterminate amount of times. Just realized that.


	9. Once More, With Feeling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo has a bad case of deja vu, and Maki's rage once again gets the better of her.

_9:00 A.M._

 

 

This was completely bizarre.

 

 

Kaede was giving him worried looks.

 

Tenko and Himiko were fighting until one of the latter’s glitter bombs exploded in her face.

 

Angie was preaching to anyone and everyone she could accost in class.

 

Rantaro ran outside to take a call.

 

Gonta K1-B0, Tsumugi, Ryoma, and Kaito were experimenting with VR goggles.

 

 

And Kirumi was cleaning off the blackboard.

 

 

 

‘It’s like I’m watching this all on repeat’.

 

 

 

Then, true to form, a familiar hand slammed itself down upon the surface of his desk.

 

 

“Kiyo”.

 

“Maki…”

 

 

Her red eyes held a dangerous glint.

 

 

“Tsumugi said you’d been asking some very invasive questions recently-“

 

 

“Nothing explicit, I can assure you-“

 

 

_“Then why did I find her crying her eyes out yesterday!?”_

 

 

The harsh splintering sound of her fingernails carving holes into the wood was now loud enough for the entire class to hear.

 

 

 

As such:

 

 

“Harukawa Maki!

 

Just what do you think you’re doing!?”

 

 

 

The Child Caregiver glared over her shoulder only to see a very stone-faced Ms. Alkali giving her the stink-eye.

 

 

Plus thirteen of her classmates goggling at her like she was insane.

 

 

 

Gritting her teeth at the unwanted attention, she leaned in closer than she was usually willing to get.

 

 

 

“This isn’t over”.

 

 

 

 

Their stares gradually shifted from _her_ to _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't you like to know what he said?


	10. One-Step Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Ouma returns. So does the 'old-married couple' vibes.

_12:00 P.M._

 

 

Knowing that she would’ve seen right through him, he’d chosen to just forego the denial entirely.

 

 

 

Now he knew for certain just what a mistake that was.

 

 

_I didn’t realize she was the type who couldn’t hold back her fire-_

 

“Well, well, well!”

 

It was him.

 

 

Again.

 

 

“And how are you this afternoon, Kokichi?”

 

“Nishishi~!”

 

 

His grin seemed innocent enough, but Korekiyo knew better.

 

 

“How’d you know it was me, Kiyo-chan?”

 

“You have a very distinct voice”.

 

“Ohhh?”

 

 

Kokichi’s eyes acquired a sly gleam.

 

 

“You really pay attention to me that much?”

 

 

…

 

 

That was _not_ what he’d meant.

 

 

  
_You **would** take it that far wouldn’t you._

 

 

 

“If you’re implying what I think you are, then I’m sorry to disappoint you”.

 

 

“Ohhh~?”

 

 

“If memory serves me correctly, the popular belief around here is that Miu and I are a match, yes?”

 

 

His smug expression fell.

 

 

“Wha-!?

 

How did you know that?”

 

 

“I heard it through the rumor mill”.

 

 

“I wasn’t aware you _payed attention_ to the rumor mill”.

 

 

“When one is an Anthropologist one must pay attention to everything”.

 

 

He could almost make out the gears turning in Kokichi's head as he processed that.

 

 

“Which means that you already know about the party then, huh?”

 

“If you’re referring to the one that Sayaka is throwing, then yes, I know about it”.

 

 

He raised his eyebrows.

 

 

“Wow. I never would’ve expected _you_ to be the one with all the info”.

 

 

Korekiyo opened the door to his room.

 

 

 

Out loud, he said:

 

 

“I hightly suspect it will never happen again”.

 

 

 

Internally:

 

 

_Neither did I._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I had too much fun with this chapter.
> 
> Also, I now see the Crush Material. I just don't know if Mr. Liar is being serious or not.


	11. Caution Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is not a force to be trifled with, as we shall soon see...

_4:00 P.M._

 

 

“You’re not gonna go?”

 

 

 Exactly what he’d said the day before, word-for-word

 

 

“No”.

 

 

As expected, his roommate sighed.

 

 

“Come on man, you’ve gotta learn to live a little!”

 

 

He scooped up his phone, his Galactic Coat, and a bottle of soda.

 

 

In that order.

 

 

“You have your keycard on you, yes?”.

 

 

Kaito grinned.

 

 

“Yes”.

 

 

“Good”.

 

 

“Hey, as long as you don’t lock the door after I leave, it’ll be A-okay!”

 

 

“I know, but that won’t help you get back into the dormitory itself”.

 

 

He grimaced.

 

 

“Good point”.

 

 

 

The designated Luminary of the Stars was just about to launch himself out the door like a rocket when a sudden thought occurred to him:

 

 

“Oh s*!”

 

 

Korekiyo watched him zoom back to his side of the bedroom, frantically rummaging through the mountain of junk crammed within his closet.

 

 

“C’mon, c’mon, where is it…”

 

 

“…Looking for a gift for Sayaka’s friend?”

 

 

“No, my boyfriend and I were gonna pick one out together at Hot Topic.

 

That’s why I’m jumpin’ ship early-

 

 

YES!!”

 

 

He raised the bubble-wrapped teabag into the air, triumph written all over his face.

 

 

“Found it!”

 

 

The ache that had pounded behind his eyelids at the day’s start swooped back into being with a vengeance.

 

 

“What is ’it’ exactly?”

 

 

“Well-“

 

 

He rushed over to the table, and plopped it down in front of him.

 

 

“It’s supposed to help you sleep better”.

 

 

“…”

 

 

He delicately undid the knot holding it closed.

 

 

_Shards of metal tearing through his retinas as if they were made of water-_

 

 

“Where on earth did you find Valerian tea?”

 

“Got it from Ms. Miaya, that really nice Therapist lady—she said she’d ended up with too much, and the rest-“

 

 

He suddenly stopped.

 

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

“Hm?”

 

 

Kaito leaned closer.

 

 

“Is that…blood?”

 

 

_What?_

 

 

“…How could that be? I haven’t injured myself lately”.

 

 

 

A half-lie, but necessary nonetheless.

 

 

His roommate just so happened to be the type of person who would believe in time-travel.

 

 

_The last thing I want is for him to stay out of worry._

 

 

 

Because he would also be that type of person to pick up the phone when it rang…

 

 

 

 

“Huh”.

 

 

He squinted.

 

 

“It almost looks like the socket is flooded-“

 

 

“If you don’t leave now, you’re going to be late”.

 

 

Kaito straightened up in alarm!

 

 

“Holy crap, you’re right!”

 

 

 

He did a quick wave over his shoulder, and then disappeared down the hallway before Korekiyo could properly thank him.

 

 

“Call me if the eye thing gets worse okay?”

 

 

 

“…Of course”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had time to upload more than one chapter today for once!
> 
> Woo!!


	12. Repeat Poltergeist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo's room is once again vandalized by an unknown creature.

_4:50 P.M._

 

 

In the moments following Kaito’s departure, Korekiyo mulled over what he had said.

 

 

_Blood…_

 

 

He raised a bandaged finger to the corner of his right eye.

 

 

 

A wetness…

 

 

 

A delicate spot of red upon pristine white.

 

 

_What can this mean…I’m going to lose my sight again at seven-thirty?_

 

 

He sincerely hoped not.

 

 

 

The pipes yanked themselves free of their fixtures without warning, and his heart shuddered within his chest.

 

 

 

Settling dust made him think of an hourglass.

 

 

 

Ticking down the time to his own end.

 

 

 

 

Then the television flickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, after one too many time loops, he's going to lose his patience with that thing. (:


	13. Omen Of Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede now has even more reasons to worry about him.

_6:00 P.M._

 

 

“Hey”.

 

“Good evening, Kaede”.

 

 

He already knew what she was going to say:

 

 

“Good evening to you too…um...do you mind if I ask you something?”

 

 

“Not at all”.

 

 

“Alright then…”

 

 

She pointed to his right eye.

 

 

“I’ve been seeing it for a while now…these shadows…and…is that-!?”

 

 

Her own eyes widened.

 

 

“I figured that those were caused by sleeping issues, but…where did-how did you-!?”

 

 

“…”

 

 

_How to explain this…_

 

 

“I…may have accidentally injured the sockets…”

 

 

“Yeah, I know, but how!?”

 

 

“Would you believe someone’s phone exploded?”

 

 

Kaede’s jaw dropped.

 

 

“What!?”

 

 

“Its owner had left it behind, and I happened to find it.

 

Then it blew up in my face”.

 

 

He ignored the odd flip in his stomach from essentially telling her the future.

 

 

“Ouch! Sounds painful…”

 

 

She promptly handed over her napkin.

 

 

“…You don’t need to give me this”.

 

 

“I know, but I’d still like to, anyway”.

 

 

 

As he was about to take it, the pipes ripped out.

 

 

 

“What the heck!?”

 

 

Kaede looked up at the ceiling in alarm.

 

 

“How’d they-?“

 

 

She saw him staring over her shoulder, a hint of…something she couldn’t name in his eyes.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

 

 

Just behind her head was a monitor.

 

 

In the mornings, it rattled off the weekly news.

 

 

Anytime else it was off.

 

 

 

Yet this very night he’d seen it flash a certain symbol.

 

 

 

 

“Kaede…it was a pleasure talking to you”.

 

 

 

_But I think I’d better leave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed by now, I am a very oblivious writer. :b
> 
> I had no idea Kaekiyo existed.
> 
> Now it's here, and I don't know what to do.


	14. Everywhere You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo tests a theory.

_6:10 P.M._

 

 

The last time he’d seen that blurred image, he’d just been about to answer the Phone of Death.

 

 

_If I’d stayed there any longer…_

 

 

Would he have died again?

 

 

 

And to what!?

 

 

 

A falling light?

 

A sparking monitor screen?

 

 

…

 

 

Tainted ramen?

 

 

 

_Most likely not that last one, but still, how far will that…phenomenon follow me?_

 

 

 

 

Perhaps there was a way for him to find out.

 

 

 

He couldn’t believe this.

 

 

No, that wasn’t quite right.

 

 

He _could_ believe it, because he could see it happening right in front of his nose.

 

 

It was simply…a terrifying thing to accept, he was not going to lie.

 

 

 

When he set off down the hallway, the pipes yanked free.

 

When he passed his own door, the pipes yanked free.

 

 

When he walked all the way to the basement (which nobody did, it was a cesspool of germs down there)-

 

 

 

There was a horrific wrenching sound as the pipes _still_ -

 

Yanked free.

 

 

 

_Enough of this._

 

 

 

Korekiyo went back to his room, packed up his homework (and the tea), and _left_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's getting out of dodge, but will it work?


	15. Who's There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things always seem scarier at night...

_6:25 P.M._

 

 

Since the Cafeteria was clearly out of the question, he decided to relocate himself to the library for the night.

 

 

Or, more realistically, until twelve A.M.

 

 

 

He almost wished it would stay open for longer.

 

 

 

 

It was almost pitch-dark.

 

If it weren’t for the blue emergency lights dotting the campus every now and then, he wouldn’t have been able to see at all.

 

 

(His eyes ached).

 

 

Creeping tendrils of paranoia slowly eased up his spine.

 

 

The shadows that passed him by were just other students, and he knew that!

 

 

He _knew_ that…

 

 

 

So why was it that he still felt as if he were being watched?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are with another daily update.


	16. Viral Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unraveling begins.

_6:30 P.M._

 

 

He flashed his keycard to the reader, and was inside the building the second it beeped in recognition.

 

 

_If memory serves me correctly, there should be something in the Lounge I can use._

 

 

 

But first?

 

 

 

“Oh, hi!”

 

 

Kaito’s cheerful programming friend looked up from her computer at the front desk.

 

 

“How can I help you?”

 

 

“I was wondering if you knew anything about a type of virus that can travel to multiple technological sources at once?”

 

 

“Are you talking about a computer virus?”

 

 

“Not entirely…”

 

 

 

_…How best to articulate this?_

 

 

 

“Say it managed to, somehow, leave the host device and make its way into this area’s overhead lighting.

 

What would you call that?”

 

 

She scrunched up her brows in thought.

 

 

“Um…hm…”

 

 

Her fingers flew across the keyboard.

 

 

“I think…I would call it-

 

 

Oh!”

 

 

“Oh?”

 

 

“My computer just died”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky break, huh? (:


	17. No Rest For The Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Chihiro tries to work out the kinks in the sudden collapse, Kiyo is forced to wait for the solution to present itself.

_6:35 P.M._

 

 

“Huh”.

 

 

As a never-ending list of zeroes and ones skittered across the screen, the Programmer initiated a dizzying array of code at what seemed to be the speed of sound.

 

 

“This is the first time I’ve seen it completely crash like this”.

 

 

“Can it be fixed?”

 

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

More rapid key-stroking.

 

 

“It just might take me a bit longer than usual to get it up and running again…”

 

 

“…Do you have a time estimate?”

 

 

“Uh…”

 

 

She bit her lip.

 

 

“At least ten minutes or so…give or take the severity of the damage”.

 

 

 

 

They ended up waiting  _twenty._

 

 

 

 

“This is so weird…”

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“I’m not making any progress”.

 

 

 

Puzzled green eyes met his.

 

 

 

“It’s like I keep hitting an invisible wall-“

 

 

 

She suddenly coughed, a dark stain spreading across the collar of her uniform.

 

 

 

It took him a second to realize what had just happened.

 

 

 

Her hands grasped feebly at the handle of a military knife buried up to the hilt in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with myself. ):


	18. Double Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse.

_6:56 P.M._

 

 

_“…kh-!!”_

 

 

Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

 

 

Blood cascaded down her front like a waterfall.

 

 

 

There wasn’t…anything he could do.

 

 

 

But watch as she slowly slumped back in her chair-

 

 

 

 

A horrified expression upon her face.

 

 

 

 

It was 7:00 P.M.

 

 

 

 

_Why kill her and not me?_

 

_I was here, too…_

 

 

 

 

A second knife thudded into his wrist, slicing deep within the flesh.

 

 

He tried to staunch the rapid bleeding with his sleeve, but…

 

 

 

A swift, red puddle was growing upon the floor…

 

 

 

 

He was losing strength.

 

 

 

 

_No…no...!_

 

 

 

I can’t blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Loop 1.


	19. System Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Loop 2 begins.

It _hurt._

 

 

 

His wrist-

 

 

 

He came to clutching it firmly enough to leave indentations upon the skin.

 

 

…

 

 

_That was…_

 

 

That was _nothing_ like last time.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oooh, my head…”

 

 

 

The sudden voice caused his heart to momentarily stop.

 

 

_!?_

 

 

Something or someone rustled beneath the covers of his-

 

 

 

Of course.

 

 

 

It was Miu.

 

 

 

The day had reset itself once again.

 

 

 

The Anthropologist squeezed his eyes shut against the encroaching sunlight, and took a _deeeep_ breath.

 

 

 

_How many chances am I going to get at life?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I kinda fudged up the last chapter a bit...I edited it, but that might not be good enough and I don't really know what else to do to fix it. :b
> 
>  
> 
> Suggestions?


	20. A Break In The Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new layer of trouble unfolds.

_8:07 A.M._

 

 

“Oooh, my head…”

 

 

Before the words were even fully out of her mouth, he was on it.

 

 

“…Who’s makin’ all that noise?”

 

 

He saw her blink like a mole, and half-slide out of bed.

 

 

“Freakshow...?"

 

 

Her glassy eyes met his for an instant.

 

 

"Hey, where am I?”

 

 

“…You happen to be in my room at present.

 

And no, I don’t know how that came to be”.

 

 

The fingers of his left hand felt numb.

 

 

Korekiyo could barely coax them around the thin lip of the teacup.

 

 

“I merely found you sleeping here quite peacefully, if I do say so myself…”

 

 

“WHAT!?”

 

 

Her mortified shriek echoed off of the walls, and made him wince.

 

 

“And you didn’t think to take advantage of me!!??”

 

 

“…Why would I do something as vulgar as that?”

 

 

“I don’t know, because you seem the type?”

 

 

 

He tried not to feel too insulted.

 

 

 

 

“Your one-piece is on the side table”.

 

 

“What are you, psychic?”

 

 

 

About thirty minutes later, she was officially dressed and ready to take on the day.

 

 

 

“Care for a cup?”

 

 

 

He attempted to hand it off to her, only for the fragile porcelain to slip through his grasp.

 

 

 

_Oh-!?_

 

 

 

**SHATTER-**

 

 

 

Amber liquid sloshed all over the floor as it met its untimely demise!

 

 

 

“F*in C*!!”

 

 

 

The Inventor’s skin bristled in fright.

 

 

 

“What the heck was tha-!?”

 

 

 

She looked down at precisely that moment, and bore witness to the growing coppery stains.

 

_All_ over her uniform.

 

 

_“You-!!??”_

 

 

Of course, Kaito chose right then to walk through the doorway:

 

 

 

“Hey there Kiyo, how’s the fair damsel you got saddled with last night?”

 

 

 

 

“HOW F*ING DARE YOU!!!”

 

 

 

He stopped right in his tracks and paled.

 

 

 

 

“Oh s*”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can only end well, right?


	21. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is looking quite grim indeed...

_8:32 A.M._

 

 

The ferocity barely-restrained in her glare had frightening implications.

 

 

“I-“

 

 

“Don’t you think I’m gonna forget this!!”

 

 

She swept out of the room, blonde hair trailing behind her like a lion’s mane.

 

"Oh man".

 

Kaito nervously tugged at his collar.

 

"I don't know what just happened, but I kinda get the feeling we're on her bad side now".

 

 

Korekiyo had the sinking feeling that soon, he would be inclined to agree.

 

 

 

_9:00 A.M._

 

 

He tried to hold a pencil in his left hand.

 

 

It slid out of his grasp within five seconds.

 

 

_That knife must’ve severed a major tendon._

 

 

…So, this was what he was going to have to deal with now?

 

 

_I wonder how legible my notes will be from this point onward?_

 

 

 

...It was certainly going to be interesting switching from his dominant to his right.

 

 

 

 

SLAM!

 

 

He’d flinched again…

 

 

“Kiyo”.

 

“If you want to talk, we should save it for after class”.

 

 

Her red eyes flared.

 

 

“And where do _you_ get off telling me what to do?”

 

“Do you wish to be caught or not?”

 

 

“Ahem”.

 

 

The sound of a foot tapping ominously reached their ears.

 

 

Ms. Alkali raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Caught doing what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kork. The stakes are getting higher.


	22. Smooth Maneuvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to deal with this newest conundrum...?

_9:05 A.M._

 

 

Oh…

 

Dear.

 

 

 

Maki shot him a glare and wordlessly went back to her seat.

 

 

Thus, it was up to _him_ to come up with an excuse for what Ms. Alkali had overheard.

 

 

“…”

 

 

Any day now would be acceptable…

 

 

 

“Something you can’t tell me?”

 

 

“No, no!” he quickly protested, “It’s nothing like that…”

 

 

Her suspicious eyes stared him down.

 

 

“Then what’s the holdup?”

 

 

If he didn’t know any better he would’ve said that she knew…everything.

 

 

“Your question merely caught us by surprise”.

 

 

Korekiyo barreled onwards before she could open her mouth and tell them otherwise:

 

 

“We’re meeting up after school for some studying.

Always good to prepare in advance for the upcoming Midterms..."

 

 

 

The Child Caregiver looked as if she wanted to bang her head against her desk.

 

 

 

“…Alright then.

Moving on-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now 1 in the morning. What am I doing with my life.


	23. At Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Korekiyo finally talk. It goes about as well as expected.

_12:00 P.M._

 

 

He was just about to enter the dormitory when someone grabbed his arm.

 

 

 

“We need to talk”.

 

 

 

Korekiyo knew without even looking who it was.

 

 

 

“This is about what I said in class isn’t it?”

 

 

 

She pulled him away from there in answer.

 

 

 

“Maki…I haven’t eaten yet-“

 

 

 

The murderous look in her cold, red eyes made the protest die in his throat.

 

 

 

 

_12:10 P.M._

 

 

He tried to ignore how much his stomach was complaining as he watched.

 

 

The girl who’d decided to snatch him away while she had the opportunity was currently peeking around the trunk of a huge tree.

 

 

Definitely checking to see if the coast was clear.

 

 

 

“…Is this really necessary?”

 

 

 

She shot him a glare in response.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

After a couple minutes more, she finally abandoned her post.

 

 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

 

“About?”

 

 

 

Her hands clenched partway into fists, and then released.

 

 

 

“You _know_ what about!”

 

 

“If you’re referring to that incident from earlier, I merely said it to keep her from punishing the both of us.

 

Or did you want me to go ahead and tell her that you were planning on threatening me?”

 

 

 

Maki took a steadying breath.

 

 

 

“We’re not friends”.

 

 

“I know that”.

 

 

“Do you?”

 

 

 

She thrust an accusing finger in his direction.

 

 

 

“Because either you are just _that_ good at lying through your teeth, or you’ve actually managed to somehow delude yourself into thinking that I’d even entertain the idea of hanging out with you”.

 

 

 

“…Why would you-?”

 

 

“The way you said it, you idiot!

 

Obviously you didn’t notice, but a few of our classmates now think we're ‘into each other’”.

 

 

 

For a moment, there was nothing he could think of to say.

 

 

 

“Which is _really_ not going to go over well with my harassed room mate-“

 

 

“Tsumugi. Yes. I've been meaning to tell you that it was not my intention to frighten her, I was simply fascinated by her interest in the occult”.

 

 

 

At last.

 

 

 

He was finally able to say it.

 

 

 

“…That was it?”

 

 

 

Maki’s eyes seemed to widen for a fraction, before abruptly switching back to her usual narrowing of suspicion.

 

 

 

“That was really the only reason?”

 

 

 

She crossed her arms.

 

 

 

“Because I’m having a hard time believing that a few questions about ghosts would be enough to make her so terrified of you that she would resort to locking everyone else out.

 

And yes, I do mean that literally”.

 

 

 

“We got onto the subject of seances during our conversation and I admit, I may…”

 

 

 

He paled slightly at the sight of her fingers surreptitiously tightening their grip on her sleeves.

 

 

 

“I may have asked her a bit too much about someone she lost young”.

 

 

 

“…I don’t believe you”.

 

 

 

“No, it’s quite the truth-I forgot myself, and allowed for my enthusiasm to get the better of me”.

 

 

 

He sighed.

 

 

 

“I suppose she was right to run away from me, in the end…”

 

 

 

“You made her _run_.

 

To get away from you”.

 

 

 

“Yes…I’m afraid so”.

 

 

 

She stared at him as if he were something she couldn't quite fathom.

 

 

 

“…"

 

 

She then turned on her heel and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pretty sure this is my longest one yet.


	24. The Heart Of The Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi had a well-kept secret. For a while...

_12:20 P.M._

 

 

Only ten minutes left before the start of his next class.

 

 

 

If he hurried back now, would Kokichi still be there to tell him about the party?

 

 

 

_I don’t see why he **would** be, but one never knows…_

 

 

 

 

“Hey!

 

You’re really late, today!!”

 

 

Apparently, he _was_ still around.

 

 

“I didn’t think you were expecting me”.

 

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

 

A mischievous grin spread across his face.

 

 

“On most days, you’re here much earlier”.

 

 

“I see…”

 

 

Korekiyo was not one to miss the implications.

 

 

“So you’ve been watching me for a long time, then”.

 

 

“Whoaa, not even a _question_!!”

 

 

Hearts appeared in his eyes.

 

 

“You’re always quick on the uptake, aren’t you Kiyo-chan?”

 

 

_…And here it comes._

 

 

“I take it you already know about the party, then?”

 

 

“Yes…”

 

 

“And are you going?”

 

 

“Do you want me to go?”

 

 

 

His jaw dropped open.

 

 

 

“Because if you did, then I’m afraid you will be quite disappointed about what I am about to say”.

 

 

“…You’re not going”.

 

 

  
“No”.

 

 

 

“Why _nooott!_?”

 

 

 

From shocked to whiny in an instant.

 

 

 

Kokichi’s moods were even more subject to change than usual, it would seem…

 

 

 

Especially when attempting to _hide_ such emotions.

 

 

 

“Because I’ve been meaning to get to sleep earlier than usual, and midnight is simply too late”.

 

 

“Aww!”

 

 

The Supreme Leader pouted.

 

 

“You’re no fun, Kiyo-chan”.

 

 

They were now approaching his room.

 

 

"My idea of fun is simply different from yours, that is all".

 

 

He turned the knob.

 

 

"You're gonna be late".

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

The minute he gently opened the door, he saw the time flashing on Kaito's spaceship alarm clock:

 

 

_12:25 P.M._

 

 

 

He shut it, mentally bracing himself for a long two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of general curiosity, does anybody anywhere actually ship these two? Or is that a thing solely exclusive to this fic?


	25. Surprise Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't laugh.

_4:00 P.M._

 

 

 

“You did what!?”

 

 

 

“I did not mean to, of course…”

 

 

Korekiyo took a bite of the sandwich he’d snatched from the cafeteria.

 

 

“But…events were beyond my control, and-

 

 

I completely missed lunch”.

 

 

“Yeah, I can tell!”

 

 

Kaito eyes were wide with disbelief.

 

 

“I mean, with the way you’re eating that thing…I didn’t think it was _possible_ to inhale half a foot-long in two seconds”.

 

 

The Anthropologist swallowed, and then looked down.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…There really _was_ only six inches left.

 

 

 

 

“…Well”.

 

 

He tried not to flush, and failed miserably.

 

 

“I suppose next time, I’ll have to be more careful of being delayed”.

 

 

...He was goggling now.

 

 

“Dude, seriously, just how hungry _are_  you!?”

 

 

_...I may never live this down._

 

 

 

He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who won the challenge? (:


	26. Re-Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valerian tea makes an appearance for the third time.

_4:02 P.M._

 

 

Kaito’s jaw had apparently become completely unhinged from his mouth.

 

 

 

“Two. f*in. minutes.

 

And it’s _gone-!”_

 

 

 

The Anthropologist quickly looked to the clock to see if he was right.

 

 

 

…He was!?

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

Any and all adequate responses disappeared from his mind.

 

 

 

 

“You’re a legend, man, geez!?”

 

 

The Astronaut shook his head as he went to dig through his closet.

 

 

 

“Two minutes…remind me never to mess with you when you’re starving”.

 

 

 

 

…He still couldn’t think of anything.

 

 

 

 

PLUNK!

 

 

 

“…What is this?”

 

 

“Valerian tea-“

 

 

“To help me sleep better.

 

Thank you”.

 

 

 

He flashed him a thumbs-up in response.

 

 

“Hey, no problem!”

 

 

 

He made a bee-line for the door, off to meet his boyfriend.

 

 

 

"Tell me if it finally does the trick, okay?"

 

 

 

Korekiyo shot a nervous glance up at the ceiling.

 

 

 

 

"Of course..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fun: Which character in the Danganronpa universe do you think would be able to polish something off in two minutes? (:


	27. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now, he knows the drill.

_4:50 P.M._

 

 

 

Fifty.

 

Minutes.

 

 

Of _waiting._

 

 

 

 

He sucked in a ragged breath.

 

 

 

Were the pipes beginning to tremble or was it just his imagination?

 

 

 

_…If this is so-_

 

 

 

 

It would be for the third time.

 

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

 

They ripped out within a matter of seconds.

 

 

 

 

Even though he’d been expecting it, the Anthropologist still jumped.

 

 

 

 

_-And so it begins…_

 

 

 

 

The ticking clock winding down to the hour of his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Hamilton references...


	28. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Kaede's friendly nature will backfire.

_6:10 P.M._

 

 

 

...He couldn’t focus.

 

 

Knowing what was to come in the future had him trying to do two things at once:

 

 

 

Panic and calm down.

 

 

 

 

It didn’t help that her eyes were once again searching for _him-_

 

 

 

 

A tiny, crimson droplet fell from his left eye.

 

 

 

_?_

 

 

 

 

“Hey”.

 

 

The plastic _clunk!_ of her tray hitting the table re-captured his attention.

 

 

“-Good evening”.

 

 

“Good evening to you too-“

 

 

 

Two more crimson droplets leaked from his eyes.

 

 

 

“Wh-!?”

 

 

She leaned in for a closer look.

 

 

“Are those-!?”

 

 

 

 

Korekiyo reached for the nearest napkin in as unaffected a manner as he could possibly muster.

 

 

“…I can’t think of what might be causing it, but I’m sure it is nothing”.

 

 

 

A blatant lie.

 

 

But would she even believe the truth?

 

 

 

“Nothing!?”

 

 

Kaede’s own eyes were wide with concern!

 

 

“That doesn’t look like nothing to me-!!”

 

 

 

He wiped at the corners, feeling his heart rate rise as more warm droplets soaked into the cloth.

 

 

 

_…Why is it doing this now!?_

 

 

 

“Was there something you wished to speak to me about?”

 

 

“Yeah, but-!?”

 

 

The pounding at the back of his eye sockets increased in tempo, making him wince in pain.

 

 

“But what?”

 

 

“But you’re-!!”

 

 

A sudden gush of pure-red stained everything;

 

 

Him, the table cloth, the ramen dinner…and Kaede from head-to-toe.

 

 

“—!”

 

 

She looked down at the pungent-smelling stain that lunged from waist to face in disbelief.

 

 

 

‘Mortified’ would not have been an adequate enough word for how he was feeling in this moment…

 

 

 

 

“I am sorry-“

 

 

 

He got up and left, mind frantically swirling in circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is supposed to be able to heal all wounds. Not in this universe...


	29. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's as bad as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now midnight! Good morning all!! (:

_6:20 P.M._

 

 

 

His left hand had already been weak to begin with.

 

 

Almost ludicrously so.

 

 

 

Now.

 

 

 

It felt as if…

 

 

 

 

He just…

 

 

 

 

Couldn’t move it…

 

 

 

At all…

 

 

 

 

_What is this...?_

 

 

 

Confusion mingled with a terror that threatened to leave him breathless.

 

 

 

_Why is this happening now...it wasn’t doing this earlier...it wasn’t-_

 

 

 

 

 

He ended up in the tiny bathroom, blood still streaming down his face, eyes still burning with pain.

 

 

His fingers dug into the edges of the porcelain sink-

 

 

 

He had to see this.

 

 

 

 

For himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Korekiyo could hardly register who he was looking at-

 

 

 

 

 

A deathly-pale figure, clothes stained with blood, shadows lurking under their eyes.

 

 

 

 

It was almost as if he’d just returned from a killing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you don't regret staying up this late, but you should.


	30. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality bends. Reality can be ridiculously cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who already have issues with mirrors...I am sorry.

_6: 25 P.M._

 

 

_I couldn’t have picked better wording…_ , he thought dryly.

 

 

A bitter smile spread across his mask.

 

 

 

_Strange how I am the one who is now the victim-_

 

 

 

_Where…_

 

 

 

_The mirror…_

 

 

 

 

He was staring at an empty bathroom.

 

 

 

 

_My reflection is...gone?_

 

 

 

 

The Anthropologist glanced over his shoulder.

 

 

_…?_

 

 

When he looked back-

 

 

 

 

He was there.

 

 

 

 

Standing in the doorway…

 

 

 

 

A blunt instrument clutched in his left hand.

 

 

 

 

 

_…Th-this can’t be real!_

 

 

 

 

He stalked closer, no life in his eyes.

 

 

Blood cascaded from his mouth like a faucet, and, to his horror, blood began to pool out of the tiny vent underneath the sink-

 

 

Korekiyo quickly stepped back to avoid the liquid.

 

 

 

THUD!

 

 

 

He jumped as hairline cracks spilled across the surface of the mirror.

 

 

 

Splayed bandaged hands left smudges upon the glass.

 

 

 

His own face leered at him before purposefully driving the broken curtain rod through his throat.

 

 

 

He clutched at his bleeding neck, struggling to understand the sudden punch of agony-

 

 

 

 

He woke up at 7 on the dot, sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

A wet cloth lay on the table, streaks of red plainly visible.

 

 

 

_…Just…It wasn’t…_

 

 

His hands went to his neck.

 

 

Trembling.

 

 

 

_No…no wounds…I’m still alive._

 

 

 

The overwhelming relief he felt...

 

 

 

Something hard and sharp cracked into the back of his skull-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Loop 2.


	31. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a traumatic event, is this really any surprise...?

He snapped awake again-

 

 

“-!”

 

 

His breathing shallowed at the horrific pain at the back of his skull.

 

 

 

——!!

 

 

 

Rustling sounds floated from the direction of his bed, but he was too distressed to care!

 

 

 

 

_What-was that-!?_

 

 

_I-_

 

 

_I was-_

 

 

 

He’d been dreaming-

 

 

 

And then he _wasn’t..._

 

 

 

 

And then he'd died-

 

 

Twice!?

 

 

 

 

His left hand went numb, and slid off the edge of the counter.

 

“-!?”

 

Caught off-balance, he hit the ground knee-first.

 

 

 

THUD!

 

 

 

“WHA-!?”

 

 

 

The wasted blonde sat bolt-upright, eyes wild with fear.

 

 

 

“What the h* was that!?”

 

 

 

Korekiyo struggled to calm down enough so he could think-

 

 

 

“Hey!!

 

Did you hear me!?”

 

 

 

His own eyes filled with blood, and for one, horrific moment-

 

 

 

The entire room was red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Kiyo's got a long ways to go.


	32. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kiyo tries to pull himself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we all know how this is gonna go...

_8:07 A.M._

 

 

 

_Get it together…get it together…!!_

 

 

Soon.

 

 

 

Miu Iruma would wake up if she wasn’t already, and demand some painkillers for her hangover.

 

 

 

And then he would have to make her tea, like before.

 

 

 

 

And then Kaito would show up with an ill-timed comment.

 

 

 

 

And then he would go to class-

 

 

 

His head spun, and for one horrifying second he was certain that he was going to vomit.

 

 

 

He would go to class-

 

 

 

 

The spiraling nature of his thoughts combined with the abrupt realization that he would have to _re-live_ the entire day yet again…

 

 

 

 

 

It threatened to overwhelm him!!

 

 

 

_I-I can’t focus-_

 

 

 

Still.

 

 

He had to-

 

 

 

_Don’t-_

 

 

 

There was a sudden _thud!_ as she rolled out of his bed, and he jumped off the ground an inch!

 

 

 

 

Her eyes squinted at him, and her face scrunched up into an expression of confusion.

 

 

 

 

“What’re you doing…!?”

 

 

 

 

He took a shaking breath.

 

 

 

 

 

_…Good question._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Miu. She's going to be hungover for a loooong time.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Happy Death Day'.


End file.
